Moira's Story
by horrorfanfics13
Summary: Moira and Constance have been feuding for years. Can they finally let the past go and move on?
1. Chapter 1

"Hello. My name is Moira O'Hara. I won't fully disclose my age, though it is somewhere in the 50's. I've been in this house since I was 23, and I truly believe I hate it more than anyone in here. At least the other spirits have someone. Tate has Violet, the Harmons have each other, Nora and Charles, even Hayden got along with Travis. Who did I have? No one. Vivien was a good friend, but the only way I had lovers was when I seduced the men we killed. By we, I mean Constance or Tate." Moira had been saying this all to a camcorder she had purchased several Halloweens ago. She continued, "I guess I'm just frustrated. My mother and father are both dead. My mother wanted me to leave with her but I couldn't.. I'm sorry mother.. I wanted to but I really couldn't." she cried but continued some more, "You see, mother, I don't know if you can see this, I don't know where you are.. but if you can.. I died in this house. Constance Langdon killed me when I was 24. I slept with her husband mother.. His name was Hugo. He was very kind to me at first and when he kissed me it was warm and soft.. I felt happy. Not so lonely.. I was so lonely before, and afterwards I told him it would never happen again and I meant it.. then when he tried to do it again, and I said no, but he forced me on his bed, I fought to get away but it just didn't matter what I did he wasn't letting go. I tried to scream and then I heard Constance. I thought she was coming to help me and I felt relieved. But then she had a gun, and I was so scared. She told Hugo that he had broken her heart for the last time, aimed the gun at him, and shot him. I wasn't going to say anything, but then she shot me. I thought that was it.. and then I saw myself looking at my dead body. I saw Hugo, and I saw Constance. Hugo told me not to allow her to see us yet as she'd just try hurting us all over again. Somehow I know exactly what she meant, and that scared me."  
Moira heard someone coming and quickly shut off the camera. It was Constance.  
"Constance."  
"Whore."  
"What do you want?"  
"Where's Tate? I need to speak to him."  
"Well obviously he's in here somewhere."  
"Yes, I know that. Isn't it part of your duty to be cleaning this God awful place?"  
"I have been cleaning. Now go away. Tate hates you and doesn't want to see you anyways."  
Constance smacked her across the face and to her disbelief, Moira fought back. She punched her right in the face. She didn't understand, Moira had never fought back. What was going on?  
"It is your fault I'm stuck here Constance! I was about to be raped by your pig of a husband. He didn't love you, he didn't love anyone. Get over it. It's not me you're mad it, it's yourself.. because you are the one who let him get away with it for so long. You were the one who didn't just leave while you had the chance, and it is you, who will rot in Hell."  
Constance was nearly on the verge of tears. She looked down before walking downstairs calling Tate's name. She looked all over the basement but didn't see him. She went upstairs to the attic.  
"Beau.. There's my beautiful boy." she embraced Beau. "Now listen to me Beau, where is Tate?" He shrugged his shoulders but then pointed down to where Tate's room used to be, which was now Violet's. She went and knocked on the door. "Tate.. Tate honey. It's your mama. Open up." Violet answered the door.  
"Can I help you?"  
"Violet, dear. Where's my boy?"  
"He doesn't want to see you right now."  
"Oh nonsense. Go get him for me."  
"No. Go away."  
"..Now you listen to me, little girl. I don't care how much he says he loves you, I am his mother and we have some unfinished business. So get out of my way, or tell me where he is."  
Violet said nothing. Constance pushed her out of the way and entered the room.  
"Mother."  
"Tate."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Moira was dusting around the house when Marcy walked in. She knew what that meant. New people moving in. Crap.  
"Moira. How are you today?" Marcy asked.  
"Fine. Who are they?" Moira responded, unamused.  
"Who?"  
"You only come over when someone is interested in the house."  
"They're-" before she could answer, she heard car doors shutting.  
"Marcy! They're here now? How unprofessional. The house isn't done being dusted."  
"Between us, I doubt they could afford it."

Just then the family moved in. 3 kids, 2 adults. 2 of the kids where little girls, maybe 5 or 6. Then the older brother, probably 17 or 18. The 2 parents didn't look like many of the others. The father was masculine, but was definitely growing a pot belly. The mother was slender, with short black hair and glasses.  
"Hello, we're the Stanleys. I'm Amy, this is my husband Steve, and our children, Bella, Katie, and Harry."  
"Hi, I'm Marcy. This Moira, she's been the housekeeper for years."  
She made eye contact with Steve, who was already falling into her little seduction trap. So was Harry. The girls just smiled. Marcy started in with her same bullshit she always said which included "classic LA Victorian" and "real Tiffany fixtures" while she was bent over dusting, Steve walked in.  
"Hey." she said.  
"Hi there. Mind maybe showing me the upstairs? I lost the family in the kitchen."  
"No problem." she smiled seductively.  
They walked upstairs and she opened Violet's room.  
"As you can tell, this has been a teen room over the years. I always thought had potiental to be a room for something a little more.. physical."  
"Oh? I agree. Maybe a workout room or something." he chuckled nervously.  
"Yeah, something like that."  
She showed him the rest of the house and was about to lead him back down the stairs when he grabbed her chest. He started kissing her, and pressing her against the wall. To her surprise, she actually stopped him. "Your wife is downstairs." she said, walking away. The went back to join the family when Amy said "I love it. It's perfect. We'll take it." They left with Marcy and Vivien walked up behind and put her hand on Moira's shoulder.  
"That was the right thing to do, Moira.. but now we're going to take care of them."  
"Yes, we are. We know exactly what to do."  
Both girls chuckled and walked into the kitchen where Constance was sitting, looking stressed with a cigarette in her hand.  
"Everything alright?" Vivien asked her.  
"No. My son won't even talk to me without calling me some sort of obscene rude word." Constance replied.  
"Well, what did you do?"  
"What did I do? I've killed people in this house Vivien. I ruined my family. Most of my children are stuck here forever and at any minute they could do the same to me. I also feel bad about earlier, what happened with.. uh Moira."  
"Then fix it. You know what you've done, so make things right."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Constance woke up at 8:25, went down, made a cup of tea, and smoked a cigarette while thinking of what she'd do that day. She was out of cigarettes again. She needed to go the corner store but Michael was asleep and the last time she woke him up early on the weekend he pulled a knife he'd found in the kitchen on her. From that point on she'd hidden all sharp objects from his reach. She heard a door slam. She jumped. Down the stairs came Michael, he appeared happy.  
"Hello darling. What can I get you for breakfast?"  
"I don't care."  
"Cereal it is."  
"NO. I DON'T WANT CEREAL."  
"Well my God Michael what else do you want?! What do you want from me?!"  
"..I want to know who my father is."  
"I told you, he was a trucker, it was a one night stand and I'm sorry."  
"I don't believe you."  
Constance just got up, went to make Michael some breakfast, and pretended the conversation had never happened.

Later that day while Michael was watching Spongebob reruns, she went upstairs. She pulled out a phone book, and went to the adoption services. She couldn't do this anymore. She dialed the number, told them a fake story, and they bought every word. Of course Constance hadn't had Michael herself with Larry who was now in prison, but she needed an excuse to get rid of that child. She made an appointment for them to see him and hung up the phone. Michael was standing in the door way.  
"You're going to get rid of me? Why?"  
"No, no. Michael, I just want you to get the best out of life and I can't give that to you."  
"Oh..Okay." He started to walk off and then turned and smiled before saying, "Maybe you could be my nanny one day."  
She knew what he meant, he wanted her dead.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

A worker from an LA adoption agency walked up to Constance's house and rang the doorbell. Constance nearly ran to the door and opened it a little too anxious.  
"Mrs. Langdon?"  
"Yes, yes..! That's me. Come in."

She walked to the kitchen and sat where Constance poured both of them a cup of tea.

"So tell me about Michael."  
"Oh Michael? He's a very gifted child. He loves art, music, sports, all of it. I hate even the thought of letting him go it's just I'm so busy I'd rather he were with a family that loved and cherished the child."  
"Understandable. Is he here now?"  
"Yes, he's just in the lounge watching television."  
"May I see him?"  
"Absolutely. Right this way."  
They walked to the lounge.

"Michael?"  
"What?"  
"There's a woman here who'd like to meet you, dear."  
He turned to the woman.  
"Hi, I'm Michael. Are you the woman that's coming to take me away?"  
"Uh, yes. That'd be me. I prefer saying we're taking you to a new family. Do you have any preferences?"  
"Only one. I want the family to have a nanny, and if they don't, I want it to be Constance."  
"Oh, we'll see what we can do. Do you have your things packed?"  
"Constance packed them."  
"Alright, anything else before we leave?"  
"No. Let's go."  
He got up and grabbed his things and walked to the womans car. He didn't even say goodbye to Constance.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Constance shut the door in a sigh of relief. She was both relieved and lonely. She got dressed, washed her tea set, and took a walk the dogs out for a walk to the corner store to pick up some Pall Mall's. On her way back she walked past murder house, and felt a sense of happiness and nostalgia. She put the dogs back and then went to murder house. Moira was sweeping the living room.  
"Don't start with me, Moira. I've had a horrible day."  
"I'm sorry. I saw him leaving."  
"Has your life really become so pathetic you have to snoop on mine?"  
"Constance, I don't hate you. I don't want to have an enemy for all eternity or whenever you die."  
"Fine. I won't hate you, but I sure as hell don't like you. I will merely acknowledge you because I pity you."  
"Could you at least keep your rude comments to yourself?"  
"Fine. Where's my son?"  
"Which one?"  
"Tate."  
"Upstairs. I might add though, he is a little busy with Violet right now."

She decided not to go upstairs and instead just went downstairs, there was someone she needed to see.

"Travis? ..Travis!"  
"Constance!"  
She couldn't believe it. She turned around, gasped, and nearly teared up. They ran into each others arms.  
"I am so sorry, I had no right to be cruel."  
"It's okay. I kinda like it here actually. Can I show you something?"  
"Of course."  
"These are the two girls that Larry killed to be with you.."  
"Travis they lit themselves on fire."  
"No Constance, they lit themselves on fire because of Larry. He did this.. because of you."

She sat next to the young burned girls and stroked their cheeks.  
"I am so sorry.. You had lives ahead of you. You were going so far."  
"It's okay, Constance. Would you like some tea?"  
"I would love some tea."  
They all laughed and enjoyed the fake tea set.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

5 months later

Constance woke up with a hangover. She went downstairs and got a glass of water. She went to the front door and picked up the mail. At first she didn't notice anything different, until she came across one envelope. The words Constance Langdon stuck out to her, they were handwritten. She grabbed a letter opener and sat down at the table. It read the following:

Mrs. Langdon,

We are writing this letter to let you know the child you recently released to LA Adoption Agency, Michael Langdon, is now in our care. Michael was in the care of the Crowe family, and approximently 3 weeks ago, was left alone with the nanny. While alone, the nanny asked him to pick up his toys, Michael got angry, and stabbed the nanny to death. He was immediately put into our facility for mental health evaluations where he told us living with you was where he learned that this behavior was okay. We will have law enforcements coming to question you within 24 hours.

Michael will be staying with us until further notice. Michael has also requested in this road to recovery to be renamed. He will now be called by the name Kit Walker as he tells us the story of our very own Kit inspires him greatly to never give up. He even tells us you remind of us of the story of Sister Jude. A nun who used to work with us before she herself went crazy. Michael is improving greatly, participating in activities and making friends. When he is cured of his illness, he will be returned to LA Adoption Agency and you will not be allowed contact with him.

Thank you for your time,  
Briarcliff

Briarcliff. She couldn't believe her eyes. She knew of that place, only the worst of the worst were sent there. She took the letter with her and went to the murder house. She went straight upstairs and banged on Violet's door.  
"What do you want?" Violet asked.  
"You know exactly what I want. Where is he?"  
"He has his own room downstairs you know."  
"That doesn't mean he's down there. I know he's obsessed with you."  
She stepped aside and Tate stepped out.

"What's wrong?" Tate asked  
"It's Michael. He's at Briarcliff."  
"Why? I thought he was with you!"  
"He kept killing people I couldn't deal with it! I put him an this adoption agency where people take kids like they're candy but he killed another nanny and they took him there."  
"Well now he's done. He's there for life."  
"He's become obsessed with this murderer that was there in the 60's, Kit something."  
"Walker. Kit Walker."  
"You know of him?"  
"...Yeah..You looked him up or anything?"  
"No. I stay away from computers."  
"Good, keep it that way. I'll see you later, I got some stuff to do."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Constance went downstairs to whine to Moira and Vivien. Tate closed the door and turned to Violet. He looked sick and angry. Violet quickly caught on and became nervous.  
"What was that about?" She asked.  
"Michael."  
"What about him?"  
"He's in Briarcliff."  
"Briarcliff?"  
"It's used to be an asylum that was religious. They tortured the people there, sometimes to the point of death."  
"Oh right. That weird lady wrote about it. Lana Winters."  
"Yeah. Now it allows kids, and they're torturing Michael."  
"Oh my God. What can we do?"  
"Nothing. He's become obsessed with a guy who was wrongly accused of murdering his wife. His name was Kit Walker."  
"What happened to him?"  
"They tortured him, but then Lana helped him get out of there."  
"Oh."  
"Where's your laptop Violet?"  
"Right here." she handed it to him.  
He went to Google, clicked Images, and typed in Kit Walker. A picture of a man who looked exactly like Tate came up. Violet was stunned.  
"Wow, that looks just like you."  
"That's because it is me Violet."  
"What? Tate that guy died."  
"NO I DIDN'T! I didn't kill Alma, I wasn't lying! Those aliens took me, and they let me start over. They put me here! They put Chad and Moira and Nora and Constance here too! Even your dad. Your dad is not Ben Harmon. Your dad is Johnny Morgan. The son of Oliver Thredson, or Chad. Constance, she's actually Judy Martin. Nora is actually named Mary Eunice. Oh and your maid? Moira? She's a dark angel who kisses people to their death. They put us here, they let us start over. None of them remember except me."  
"Tate... You're scaring me. How old are you?"  
"Since I started over or in total?"  
"Total."  
"82. I got here, I was 17, I was human. I was bullied because I didn't understand how to act in highschool, I hadn't gone to school since the 40's. Then I got pissed one day, did some drugs, and killed some people. We know how that ended."  
"You're not Kit anymore. You're Tate Langdon. You're the love of my life."  
They kissed.  
"Just one thing Tate."  
"Anything."  
"We need to tell Constance."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Constance was downstairs at the table still complaining. Tate and Violet came downstairs hand in hand. Vivien smiled at them thinking she was getting out of this. It didn't concern her anyways so it didn't matter.  
"Constance, we need to show you something."  
"Okay."  
They explained to her about Jude and Kit and everything else. To their surprise though, Moira was just as surprised.  
"You don't remember Moira?" Constance asked.  
"No idea." she replied.  
"Well, there was a reason we wanted to let go of the past. As far as I know, we could have been best friends."  
Both of the girls laughed.  
"You seemed religious, Jude."  
"Please, call me Constance."  
"And please call me Moira."  
Tate and Violet slipped away and left the two.  
"Moira, please tell me what really happened with Hugo."  
"The first time, I did allow him to touch me. The second time though, I rejected him. I told him I needed this job, and he raped me. I'm sorry Constance."  
"I accept your apology. I'm sorry I was rude all these years. Truth be told if I hadn't killed him I would have never met Travis. We're engaged now."  
"Really? That's amazing! But what happens when you.."  
"When I die?"  
"Well yes."  
"I plan on dying in here. Today."  
"Oh my God what about all your things?"  
"I don't need all that old crap."  
"Where are you going to do it?"  
"In the basement. With Travis. By pills."  
"Oh."  
"Does it hurt Moira?"  
"Being shot did. I don't think pills would though."  
Constance got up and went to the basement. Travis was waiting with a bottle of pills. She grabbed them and sat on the bed. She took the bottle, one at a time, until she passed out on the bed. She had died. They'd find her body there, from suicide. She was looking at her dead body now. This was her new life. For eternity. With Travis.  
"Constance, I love you." Travis whispered.  
"I love you, too." she said back.


End file.
